


Watch Me Drill

by fadedlullabyes



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlullabyes/pseuds/fadedlullabyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto is a basketball coach who lives a lonely life, that is until one of his players take an interest. Kisa/Naru</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch Me Drill

This was written for Naruto's birthday. Enjoy! 

~~

 

 

The school was empty as the bell had rung two hours ago and basketball practice had just finished up. Eager to spend the rest of the afternoon watching some new horror film, the team had split once they had finished getting dressed. Leaving Naruto Uzumaki alone in his office as he watched the team’s previous game and jotted down notes. It wasn’t that he wanted to be here, but he had no one to go home to and so he spent his evenings going over strategies. 

He had led Konoha High to the state championship last year, but they hadn’t won. They had been knocked out by the third game and while it disappointed Naruto, he knew the team hadn’t been ready for that level of competition. So he was now spending his time coming up with ways to improve his team. The long hours left little time for him to think when he was alone at home and he liked that, especially on his birthday. 

He hated the reminder that he was single, that no one cared enough to ask him on a birthday dinner. The only one who had ever offered had been Iruka Umino and the man had moved to another school about three years. Naruto hated the fact that he was thirty and didn’t have much of a social life. It wasn’t by choice, but when you had the team at state and didn’t perform well, it had an impact. 

His blue eyes were already starting to strain from watching the video and attempting to pick out what certain players needed to improve on. Naruto paused it and glanced up to the clock, it was already past seven and he knew he needed to lock up. The principal was comfortable with him being in the school after hours, but had given him a stern warning he was not to stay past eight. 

Naruto turned the TV and VCR off, knowing he would pick up here tomorrow tonight and continue the endless cycle. There was a card on his desk wishing him a happy birthday from Tsunade and as he looked at it, a small smile passed over his lips. It was the only card he had gotten since he knew there wouldn’t be any waiting for him at home. He placed it back on the desk and sighed heavily as he ran a hand through his wild blond hair. 

He went to gather his things when a loud knock at the door startled him and he dropped his things. Calming his nerves, knowing that it was more than likely a janitor, Naruto opened the door to find one of his players standing outside the door. He was confused and it must have shown on his face as Kisame Hoshigaki, the tall center, forced himself into Naruto’s office. 

“Hey, coach,” the dark skinned teen greeted as he leaned his hip against the desk and cocked his head to the side. 

“Kisame, not that I’m complaining, but shouldn’t you be home?” Naruto asked as he scratched his head, and then adjusted his glasses. He didn’t have anything to lean on so he settled on crossing his arms. 

“Maybe I had a question,” the teen rumbled, his voice was deep and rolled over Naruto like honey. He knew without a doubt that Kisame was sex on legs, his reputation was quite long with men and women alike. Naruto knew he was attracted to the tall man who towered over his own five foot six frame. He had been nothing but professional when it came to his team and the members. It was easy to just bury the attraction under all his work and doing his part to improve the team. 

“You could have asked me after practice,” Naruto pointed out as he shifted his feet. He didn’t know if he could handle being alone with the teen for very long. 

“Eh, I forgot until now,” Kisame answered with a smile that could only be described as predatory. 

“And it couldn’t wait until tomorrow?” Naruto retorted with a raised eyebrow as Kisame pushed his body from the desk and towered over his coach, a hand moving up to cup the tanned face. 

Naruto’s hand flew to Kisame’s and tried to pull it away, but the younger man was strong and it wouldn’t budge. He looked to the other with wide pleading blue eyes as his fingers curled around Kisame’s wrist. Naruto wasn’t sure if Kisame’s body heat normally ran this hot, but it was nice. 

“No,” Kisame rumbled as he brought his face down closer to Naruto’s, his brown eyes staring into Naruto’s endless blue. “It’s rather important since you only have one birthday a year.” 

Eyes widening in shock, Naruto tried to flee only to be pulled against Kisame forcefully and his mouth was plundered. He tried to fight at first, to try and separate himself from the large man, but it was futile. Kisame nipped at his lower lip in warning and Naruto gasped in surprise, creating an opening for the teen’s tongue. 

A moan left Naruto’s mouth as Kisame’s large hands roamed down his back and dipped his pants, kneading the cheeks between large fingers. Naruto couldn’t help his natural reaction as he fell forward into Kisame, his hands clutching at the shirt. His groin was pulled harshly forward against the teens, their awakening erections brushing against one another. 

“See what you’ve been doin’ to me?” Kisame growled as he tore his lips away from Naruto’s mouth and began to nip at the coach’s ear and trailing down to his neck. “You know hard it is not to jump you at practice?” 

Naruto tried to speak, but all that came out was a small squeak as he was pulled closer. He hadn’t been touched like this in a fairly long time and he was coming undone. Naruto was already hot, his skin tingling with pleasure as he moved his hands to fumble with his pants and every reason as to why he shouldn’t be doing this flew out the window. 

The pants were shimmied down along with his underwear and Naruto jumped, hooking his legs behind Kisame’s trim waist as his lips were devoured again, more aggressive this time as a blunt finger teased over his hole.

“Please,” Naruto gasped desperately as Kisame pushed him against the wall, using it to support the smaller man as the dress shirt was pushed up over his nipples and the pert nubs were attacked with sharp teeth. His back arched, his head hitting the wall of the office with a thump as Kisame’s hand dug into into the plump, warm flesh of his ass. 

“Who knew you’d be so submissive?” Kisame growled, seeming older than his eighteen years as he ground his groin against Naruto’s. His mouth attached to Naruto’s neck and sucked harshly, creating a mark that was red, announcing that Naruto was claimed. 

“Kisame!” Naruto gasped, his hands moving up to tangle themselves into dark hair as he arched, wanting more friction. His voice was low and held a desperate as he rasped out,“I want it!” 

A loud chuckle rumbled from the younger man as he pulled Naruto from the wall and threw him on the desk, papers flying as Kisame loomed over Naruto and devoured his lips again, his hands undoing buttons deftly and then ripped the shirt to the side. The slim, tanned body of his coach was spread out for him to see made Kisame licked his lips. There was a black tattoo that spread from around his belly button and flared outward, rippling with Naruto’s every breath. 

“You look so good laid before me, coach,” Kisame rumbled as he dragged his mouth from the ear and bit his way down the long neck and to the collarbone, sucking on the skin and adding another mark. He was rather possessive and Naruto was his in his mind. 

Kisame slipped down Naruto’s body, leaving bites here and there as he reached his goal. He nibbled along the standing cock, soft kisses that were barely felt. But from the way Naruto moaned his name, he knew he was fueling the fire in the other’s body. Moving his mouth to hover over the head of Naruto’s cock, blowing warm breath over the head and watching as the whole body shivered with anticipation. 

When that wet, hot mouth descended on his cock, Naruto arched his back with a long, needy moan. His hands flew above his head and clutched the edge of the desk as Kisame swirled his tongue around his head before dipping into his slit. Naruto was in heaven, there was no other explanation for the sensations that ran through his body. 

Kisame reached for the gel that was still on the desk, though it was in danger of falling off. He quickly unscrewed the lid, he didn’t want Naruto to have any sort of rest or time to rethink what was happening. His fingers generously coated, Kisame teased a finger from Naruto’s balls down to his crack to circle around the puckered opening. 

Naruto’s breath hitched as his skin burned, it was delicious and he couldn’t help but beg for more. The finger was slowly circling him, teasing him and threatening to dip in, only to be pulled out and trace around the hole again. 

“No! Kisame, please!” Naruto begged, shifting his hips and trying to get that finger in him. His blue eyes were glazed with desperation and pleasure. Kisame growled at the beautiful picture of his coach painted spread out and his skin flushed. The red tint on that tanned skin was delectable and Kisame couldn’t help but lick his lips.

“No what, Naruto?” Kisame purred, drawing out his coach’s name as he trailed a finger between the other’s scrotum and anus, gently applying pressure as he dived back to Naruto’s cock and swallowed it whole, Naruto’s body arching off the desk as a scream left his mouth. 

“Just, please! In me!” Naruto begged desperately as Kisame played with his prostate from the outside, alternating between gentle and hard rubs, driving him wild and making his cock leak heavily. Naruto felt as though he were melting under the teen’s every touch, his skin on fire as Kisame worked his cock and prostate. “I’m gonna come, Kisame!”

Before he could come, Kisame pulled his mouth off his cock and quickly gripped the base harshly, ebbing Naruto’s release. “Damn, Naruto,” he growled as he removed his hands and applied more gel to his fingers, dipping one into the smaller man. “You’re so tight, tell me are you an asshole virgin?” 

“Yes!” Naruto answered as Kisame stretched him, the sensation burning but not unpleasant. He had fooled around before, always being the dominant one after a particularly nasty incident the first time he had attempted to bottom. But there was just something about Kisame that screamed for Naruto to give himself over. 

“From now on, you’re mine, coach,” Kisame growled before attaching his mouth to a tanned thigh and sucking harshly, creating yet another mark. This one was darker and redder than the one on Naruto’s neck and he eyed it with satisfaction.

“This is mine!” He rumbled as he added another finger and brushed against Naruto’s prostate. But he couldn’t quite get the angle he wanted so he withdrew them and pulled the coach off the desk and bent him over, the tan ass high in the air for Kisame’s perusal. His fingers dove right back in and Naruto arched while pushing back on the thick fingers in him. 

“Yours!” He answered as the inside of his hole caught fire and consumed him completely. He could feel every finger Kisame added to stretch him, the pleasure and pain tingling out in his skin and making him moan as his nipples scratched against the old wooden desk. 

“That’s right,” Kisame purred roughly as he withdrew his fingers and placed his larger frame behind Naruto, rubbing his cock over the stretched entrance. “Tell me how much you want it!” 

“So much, Kisame,” Naruto whined as he wiggled his ass against the cock nestled between his cheeks. “Just please! Fuck me!” 

Kisame grunted as he guided his cock into Naruto’s heat, not giving the older man time to adjust as he plunged all the way in, his hand moving up and gripping the orange tie, twisting around until he had the tail in his grip and forced Naruto’s head back. He pulled his cock out and plunged back in harshly, relishing in the drawn out moan that left Naruto’s lips. 

“That’s it, coach, moan for me,” he rumbled as he jerked on the again and forced Naruto against his cock, the sweet ass taking him deeper. His free hand drifted down the front of the smaller man’s body, finding a nipple and tweaking it between his fingers, rolling it as Naruto gasped loudly. 

The sound of Kisame’s skin slapping against Naruto’s filled the office and Naruto’s moans were added to create a cacophony of desire as it bounced off the walls. The begging words that fell from Naruto’s lips were driving Kisame wild and making him snap his hips faster, causing the desk to slide over the floor and the sound of the scraping legs added to their cacophony.

“Kisame!” Naruto drawled as his prostate was hit, the tie closing in around his neck only served to make him moan lower as it clamped down. The choking sensation was amazing and he craved more of it. 

As Kisame tugged on the tie again, this time making Naruto stand straighter and causing him to arch his neck as he keened. “So deep...”

Kisame’s mouth attached itself to the neck below him, biting the flesh harshly as he continued to pump his hips. He had never imagined that his coach would be tight and receptive to him. It made this encounter so much delicious. He would claim the coach, the school be damned. He would do anything to keep this delicious submissive creature in his grasp. 

“You’re so tight, pet,” Kisame rumbled against the heated skin as he gave a sharp jab. “How close are you?”

“So close!” Naruto whined in response, arching his neck against Kisame’s shoulder. A large hand wrapped around his needy, leaking erection, stroking it as he growled in Naruto’s ear. 

“That’s right, come for me,” Kisame rumbled as he pistoned his hips, Naruto’s release spilling over his hands as the loud scream filled the office. He couldn’t keep his orgasm down as he spilled his hot seed deep into Naruto’s ass, his hand pulling on the tie harshly as he rode it out. Sex had never been this good before and Kisame knew he had found the right partner. 

Sliding to the floor, he slipped his cock out of Naruto and cradled the smaller body to his larger frame as he ran a hand through the wild hair. He could see the red marks from the tie overlying his previous bite marks and it sent a thrill of ownership over him. Whether his coach liked it or not, he belonged to Kisame now. 

“You did so well,” he praised with a low rumble as he nuzzled Naruto’s cheek. 

“I have to leave soon,” Naruto mumbled sleepily as he buried his face into Kisame’s neck. “Tsunade will have my head if I stay longer.”

“I’ll drive you home, pet,” Kisame answered as he stood, Naruto easily still held in his arms as he placed the older man on the desk and began to dress him gently. “You normally take the bus, don’t you?”

“How did you know?” Naruto asked, his blue eyes naked with emotions that were warring within him. It had felt as though Kisame actually cared for him, and this was more than a one night stand. But it still felt that way, even as those large hands brushed his skin as he was dressed. 

“Heh, I know a lot of things, c’mon. I need to get you home before my curfew is over,” Kisame said, pulling Naruto off the desk and grabbing the man’s keys, putting them in his pants pocket. 

The drive to Naruto’s house was silent, the soft rock music playing in the old pick up as Kisame made it to the house without directions. That thought worried Naruto just a bit but as the vehicle came to a stop, he already had the door open before he was pulled across the seats and aggressive lips took his captive in a show of ownership. 

“You better be ready for me tomorrow in your home, I’ll be here at eight.” Kisame commanded after he let the plump lips go. The goofy smile that crossed his coach’s lips was his answer before the man slipped and Kisame peeled away from the curb.


End file.
